Finding the Light
by BlackTwilightXWarrior
Summary: There seems to be no light in Lucy's life. Three reasons: A) she's controlled by a high-scale kleptomaniac who uses her to steal money and Pokeymans. B) she's about to die. C) same as reason B. After a fortunate turn of events, she finds herself opening up to a group of friends. Can she actually become the good guy? Or will her dark past be too much for her friends to handle?
1. Chapter 1

"Zorua, Zorua, Zorua," Master slaps a pen against his palm. With each slap my chest tightens. I failed. I failed. No one is as stupid as Z621. I am in human form, with my eyes barely showing beneath a turquoise hood.

"I am sorry, Master, for my mistakes," I say. Even the words hurt me, and I gasp and clutch a gash on my side.

"You'll never learn, Zorua," he says. I know what will happen next. I look in his eyes for any sign on regret, but I only see a desire for blood. My blood.

"You know the drill,"

"Yes, master,"

"You must battle Bisharp. If you lose you will die. If you win, you will die,"

"Yes, master," I sink down on my knees. I pray my death will be quick. My cellmate, Z622, disobeyed Master last week. She tried to fight, but was overpowered by Bisharp in three seconds.

"Bisharp, I choose you!" Master hurls his pokeball at me. His Bisharp looks strong. Way stronger than I thought it would be. I transform into my normal Zorua-ish self, but still my cut leaks blood onto the battlefield.

"Bisharp, use Guillotine!"

Good. A one-hit KO. The Bisharp's blades glow, and he dashes over to me and slices. I somehow manage to turn away, and I feel more blood matting my fur. This time it's on the other side. Master grins as I tremble weakly and attempt a Night Slash. It doesn't hit.

"Bisharp, flash cannon!" The Bisharp hurls a ball of steel at me so bright it's hard to look at. I cringe and am hit with the attack full on. I am blown backwards and I smash into a wall. I accidentally turn into a cute fuzzy gray kitten as I sink to the ground. As I struggle to stay alive, suddenly my wall caves in and I am blown on to the other wall. Great. Just great.

"You are under arrest for stealing!" someone screeches, and I recognize someone from my failed mission. It's a boy. He can't be more than fourteen, and he rides a motorcycle everywhere.

"I'm outta here!" Master returns his bisharp and dashes away. I take the moment to turn back into a Zorua, and as more police show up, I whisper weakly, "Zorr…"

No one hears me, and they all dash after Master. I wait for them to come back, only they don't.

"Ha," a woman's voice snorts, "Amateurs," she picks me up. The woman has silver-white hair that looks like wings, and mirrored glasses hide her eyes.

"A Zorua, huh? That'll fetch a price," she muses, "It's not shiny, but... meh," I feel like I know her from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Guys, she'll sell for a good hundred grand. Take her away,"

I suddenly recognize the woman, and I nightslash her. The lady yelps and drops me.

"Why, you little…" The woman presses a button on this high-tech thing she wears on her wrist, and something small and golden pings off me. I am now frozen in gold. The last thing I hear before sinking into blackness is a crude laugh and, "Good one, Pokémon Hunter J,"

**My first fic! How'd you guys like it? Please R&R, please please please please! And I will update regularly every 2-4 days, *jazz hands*. **


	2. Chapter 2

Someone slides a bar down on my pedestal, and I'm free. I'm in a dark hold, and several other Pokémon are wandering around next to me.

"What happened?" a wooper asks me.

"Why am I here?" Someone's sewaddle ponders.

"You're all safe and sound!" a boy says. He's the same boy from the KDF. I transform into my personal favorite, a human with purple-tipped hair.

"Come on, let's get them out of here," I say.

He pales as he recognizes my purple hair, "You're…. that… Zorua,"

"Yes, I am. Now I would recommend getting out of here before someone finds us,"

"Okay!" the boy stands up, "Wait…. you need some Pokémon,"

"Isn't that sort of weird? Like a Pokémon using a Pokémon in battle?"

"Not really. It'll look more realistic," he hands me two poke balls, "And you probably won't need them,"

"Gotcha," I start to stand up, but my side starts stinging and I moan and sit back down.

"Oh. Um…. howzabout you turn into a Gible? Then you could sit on my head and pretend you're actually my gible, and then we could get you to a Pokémon center,"

"No," I look at him with a steel-gray glare, "We are not going to a Pokémon center,"

Too many crimes of mine have taken place at Pokémon centers. And I'm way too recognizable. Whatever form I'm in, I always have silver eyes.

"Why not? I mean, it can't hurt, right?"

"You know what? If you want to be that way, you can do it by yourself, because I'm leaving! Understand? Leaving!" I yell.

"Wait! No! You're hurt!" he screeches. I turn into a Furret and launch a few shadow balls in his direction before dashing away. When I'm running, I feel almost invincible. Until I race around a corner and smash into J's leg. She grins evilly.

"I just talked with my client," she sneers, "And he has no use for you. You are dismissed,"

She waves her hand and a hole opens up in the floor, and I tumble through the sky. Now that I'm not stone, my wound is bleeding still and my vision is fuzzy.

"Gotta…. turn into…. a Unfezant or something…" I mumble. I focus all my remaining energy into a bird, but instead I turn back into a zorua. As I plummet to the ground, the world loses color like an old-fashioned movie. Great. I'm either gonna die because I lost so much blood, or die because I break every bone in my body. Sharp thorns dig at mybody as I pass through a bramble bush. And then the ground hits with an audible WHUMPH! I lay there for a little while. I wiggle my toes.

I'm not dead, I think, well; it sure takes a lot to kill me. I notice something hanging above my head on the bush. It's a Sitrus berry! I strain my neck to eat the healing fruit; only it's not quite long enough. Rats. So I dizzily stand up and pull the berry down with my teeth. As soon as the healing juice drips down my throat, I start feeling much better. When the berry is all gone, I push my way out of the bush. The sun shines on my fur, the first rays of sun I have ever seen in my life. Every one of my missions was in the gloom of night. I feel the sun warming my fur when I hear someone call, "Zorua! Here, poke-poke-mon!" I quickly transform into human just as a girl runs up.

"Oh! Um, do you need help?" I ask stupidly.

"Yeah. You see, I'm about to challenge this dude, and I need a Zorua to help Rosie. Rosie has lost every battle recently, and my friend said that if I had a Zorua, it would make her untouchable,"

Untouchable? Hmm, that would be hard.

"I could help, I think. I know where a Zorua is," I say.

"Really?" the girl studies my eyes, "Are you sure this isn't a trick? Sam?"

"Who?"

The girl laughs and says, "Oh, never mind. You sort of look like Lena, though,"

We are silent for a few minutes, then the girl says, "Show me where the Zorua is. My name's Elana,"

"I guess I don't really have a name," I say truthfully.

"Oh, come on, everyone has a name. Wait, let me guess… Is your name Lucy?"

"Yeah…. you got it right, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you," I shrug. Lucy isn't a half bad name.

"So, do you know where this Zorua is?" Elana asks.

"Yes," I do a flip to look cool and transform into Elana. Elana is speechless. I giggle and turn into a Zorua.

"You! Lucy, you're a Zorua?"

I do a third flip and turn back into a human, "Yup, I think I could help you. But only if you could help me,"

"How?" Elana asks.

"Um, you see, well…" I stammer, "It's…. a long story. But do you perchance have a max potion?"

"Sure," Elana rummages in her bag, "Oh, I know it's in here somewhere…. come on, you…. Ah ha!" she pulls a max potion out of her satchel triumphantly, "Here you go,"

"Thanks," I turn into a Lotad randomly.

"Tad, tad, Lotad!" I tell her, and point to my side. She gets my message and sprays me with the potion.

"Tad," I say, and transform back to a human, "Thanks again. Let's go win that battle!"

"Yay!" she cheers, "Now, this way if you please," we walk down a path and to a battlefield. I cringe as I recognize Nurse Joy. But she doesn't recognize me, and we keep walking. I whistle nervously. This will be my first Pokémon battle under command.

"Ready?" Nurse Joy asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Elana bounces up and down. Her blondish brown ponytail bounces with her.

"Go, Treeko and Prinplup!" the boy on the other side of the battlefield sends out two Pokémon.

"Alright! Rosie and Lucy, I choose you!" Elana chucks her pokeball into the middle of the battlefield, and a Flabebe pops out. I transform into a Zorua, and stand next to Rosie.

"You ready?" I ask my partner.

"I think," Rosie surveys the opposing team.

"Me first! Me first! Treeko, use energy ball! And prinplup, use water pulse!" the boy shouts.

"Really, Keekers, you are such a little kid!" Elana shakes her head, "Alright. Lucy, use Shadow Ball, and Rosie use fairy wind!"

I make the biggest shadowball known to mankind and launch it at the two Pokémon. Rosie's pink wind gently guides my attack to hit the energy ball/water pulse. The three attacks explode into sparkles.

"Yes!" Elana pumps her fist, "Now, Lucyusenightslash and Rosieusemoonblast!" she's talking so fast I can hardly understand her. I night slash the Prinplup while Rosie blasts the Treeko with silvery light.

"Now, Prinplup, grab Lucy!" Keekers shouts, "Iron defense!"

The prinplup grabs my tail as I try to dash away. I am suddenly trapped in its bear hug as the prinplup glows.

"Rosie, fairy wind!" Elana screeches. Rosie's wind is more violent this time, but the prinplup simply holds me up and I take the attack for it. Keekers is good for his age- which I think is about nine – like, freaky good.

"Now, prinplup, hydro pump!" The prinplup blasts me with water. Think a bazillion water guns all aimed at your head.

"Now, prinplup, fling!" The prinplup hurls a soaking wet me across the battlefield.

"Treeko, use rockslide!" Keekers yells. I had no idea it could even use rockslide. The treeko buries me under rock, and my vision clouds with red. I see flashes of things, like busting out of the rock pile. I am angry. My hair is on fire, literally.

"Lucy, are you alright?" I hear Elana ask. I don't answer. I jump up, and I am surrounded by a blazing aura. When I slam back down to earth, dust flies up everywhere. When the debris settles, both of Keeker's Pokémon are down.

"Yes! Lucy learned…. wait, what?... Lucy just used….." Elana pales as a few words pops up on her pokedex, "Lucy used…. fusion flare,"

"The battle's over!" Rosie cheers.

But not for me. Everyone here are foes. They must be destroyed. I launch fireballs at everyone. Rosie is knocked out in a second. The rest are tricky. Keekers and Elana dodge all my attacks, until finally I give up on fireballs. I jump up again, and slam down to earth like a demented comet. Just before my fireball hits earth, Elana throws herself in my way.

"Stop it! Lucy, you won! It's over!" she screams. And I really try to stop. Except I think I have lost control. Literally a millisecond before the world gets crisped to a cinder, Elana wraps her arms around me and squeezes.

"Lucy! What's gotten into you?!" she yells.

I don't know, I think, if I did I could stop this.

"Lucy, cut it out! STOP!"

That final stop echoes in my head. And everything is silent. I think I am back to me now, so I turn into a Dedenne just to check. It works. I turn into human and walk away.

"Some Zorua," Keekers comments.

**The plot's picking up! Yaaaaaay! Can't wait to read your comments... you ARE commenting, right? You better be... otherwise I will attack you with my Zekrom I caught the other day when I finished White... woohoo! Thanks for reading, happy holidays!**


	3. Chapter 3

I run away. After all, I am unwanted. I run through the forest, over some train tracks,into another forest, through a town, and into a different forest. Only then do I stop and sink to my knees. I close my eyes and remember. I remember when I had a trainer, one who cared about me. He would battle with me and give me poffins and we would enter contests. I love contests. We were such a pair, winning ribbon after ribbon after ribbon. But his dad disliked our guts, and he gave me up to a horrible man. The man was a criminal. He would use my ability to steal money and Pokémon, and after that one fateful night, he left me to die.

"Kee-awr!" a bird screeches, and I look up. A Pidgeotto is flying circles over me. Elana and Keekers burst into the clearing, followed by a Stoutland and a Dodrio.

"Lucy, you could really use that power in a good way," Keekers starts.

"Yeah," Elana cuts him off, "And sorry for probably breaking your ribs. It was the only thing I could think of,"

"No, it's okay," I say, "But that same type of power could hurt someone. I- I don't know if I should be near you guys,"

"No way!" Keekers shouts, "You were so awesome just then, it was all like hi-yah and bam and it was pretty danged awesome!"

"Yeah," Elana grins, "We were wondering if you would travel with us. I only have five Pokémon, and if you wanted you could be a sixth,"

"Who are your Pokémon?" I ask.

"Oh, right! Sorry. Everyone, come and say hi!" Elana tosses three pokeballs into the air.

"You already know Rosie," Elana points to her Flabebe, "And this is Leo," she points to a Litleo, "And this here is Rowan," she shifts her finger to a Shiftry.

"And the other two?"

"That up there is Haunted," she points to her Pidgeotto. He looks down and I see that his eyes are dilated and purple.

"And this one used to belong to my friend. Her name is Apocalypse," Elana sends out a gorgeous Absol with snow-white fur.

"Hi there!" Leo exclaims.

"Wassup?" Asks Rowan.

"Who is she?" asks Haunted, landing on Elana's head.

"Lucy! Are you really going to be part of the team?" Rosie asks.

"Why would a human be part of a Pokémon team?" Leo chuckles.

I do another awesome backflip and turn into a Zorua, "I'm not a human,"

"Sweet!" Rowan says, "Can you turn into a Shiftry?"

I transform into a Shiftry.

"Awesome!" Rosie cries, "And could you do that crazy comet awesomeness again?"

"What?" Everyone asks.

"Well, um, you see…" I start, "It's a really long story,"

"I was watching," Haunted interrupts, "She tried to barbeque Elana,"

"It wasn't on purpose!" I protest. But everyone is listening to Haunted, who is telling them about how evil and deadly I am. While they're occupied, I turn back into a Zorua so no one can see me turning red under my jet-black fur.

"And then her eyes started glowing, and that Zorua jumped up and suddenly, she was inside a sphere of fire. Elana was screaming, so I dived at the circle, but my talons just raked the edges of the fire. Then she slammed back on top of Prinplup and Treeko, and they fainted. But she didn't stop there. That Zorua flamethrowered everyone, but Keenan and Elana dodged every fireball. Then Zorua jumped up for another Fusion Flare, but Elana stopped her and her eyes faded. And then she just ran away. Huh. I guess it shows how unpredictable those Zorua are. I heard that this one robbed a bank in Lumiose, but that's probably just a town rumor,"

"Well," I stand tall, "Master told me about a Pidgeotto, a Pidgeotto that once belonged to a little boy. When that pidgeotto was battling a Jellicent, the Jellicent's cursed body was taken away from the Jellicent because the Pidgeotto used Skill swap. And Cursed Body is a very powerful ability, so powerful that the Pidgeotto went mad. He killed his trainer. After the power wore off, he realized what he had done and fled. But that Pidgeotto had a mark of that cursed body. His eyes were always purple,even when he was not under the influence of his own power,"

Everything is silent. Cricket, cricket. Finally Rosie pipes up, "Who's Master?"

Haunted silences her with a glare, and then looks at me. I hold his gaze, but something is nagging at the back of my mind. I twist my leg around so everyone can see the mark which looks like a bag of money. Haunted gasps, but then smiles.

"So you escaped," he says softly, "Z621,"

**My third chapter! Hope you liked it, and PLEASE review. Because without your guyses reviews, I can't edit that well, and right now I only have one person giving me feedback... so again, I'm begging you guys to review. Either "constructive criticism" or "OMG LUV IT" works. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, finally! Please review, I'm begging you. It would be the perfect two-days-after-christmas present for me! I don't care if you hate it, just tell me what you think!**

Haunted drops his wing so everyone can see an identical mark on his shoulder blade.

"Aah!" Keenan screeches, and he is lifted up into the sky by the waistband of his underpants. Massive wedgie time!

"What's going on?" Leo yells.

"Go, Starry! Help!" Keekers drops a pokeball and watches it fall. Just before it shatters into a zillion pieces, the Staraptor pops out and the pokeball is transferred to Keenan's pocket.

"Starry, aerial ace!" Keenan screeches. The staraptor turns its back.

"Not again," Haunted sighs. He flies up and slashes the steel cable that connects Keenan's tidy whities and a Meowth-shaped balloon. When the tip of his wing touches the cable, a bright light flashes and the smell of burnt feathers fills the air. Haunted is falling, falling fast to the ground. He tries beating his wings but one hangs limp and useless at his side. I transform into a gigantic Snorlax and position myself under him. Haunted bounces off my belly and into Elana's arms. I turn back into a Zorua.

"What have you done to him?" Elana yells. Evil laughter drifts out of the balloon, and three people pop up.

"Prepare for trouble!" a teenage girl cackles.

"And make it double," a boy adds.

"To protect the world from devastation," the girl says.

"To unite all people within our nation," the boy says.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Iiiits Jessie!"

"And James,"

"Mee-owth! That's a name,"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight fight fight!"

"Mee-owth! That's right!"

"Um, a little help here?" Keekers yells.

"What do you want, Team Rocket?" Elana puts Haunted on the ground.

"Why, this little man's Pokémon, of course!" the Meowth sneers. They have finished cranking the cable up and now Keenan is in the balloon, pounding anything in reach with his fist.

"Ah! You nasty little whippersnapper!" James cries, "Yamask, use disable!"

His Yamask pops out of its pokeball and surrounds Keekers with a golden light. Keenan drops out of sight.

"Oh, if only I had a flying type," Elana mutters, gritting her teeth.

"You do," I remind her, turning into an Archeops.

"Oh my gosh, Lucy, I can't ever thank you enough," she hops on my back and we take off.

"Yamask, haze!" smoke pours out of James' Pokémon's mouth and I cough.

We hear a fading, "Now, Yamask, use poison sting!" and poison spikes appear out of the smog. I swerve to the left to avoid being hit. Suddenly, a weight lifts from my back. Elana is gone.

"Elana?" I shriek, diving towards the ground. She is still nowhere in sight. The haze clears. Elana is gone.

"Where's Elana?" Leo asks me when I land and turn back into a Zorua.

"And where's Hauntie, for that matter?" Rosie adds.

"I…. don't really know, actually," I say stupidly.

"I'm over here!" Elana says, and we look around. No one sees anything.

"Look up, guys!" she giggles, and there is Elana, riding on a Pidgeot.

"Where's Haunted?" I yell up to her.

"All present and accounted for!" the Pidgeot says primly.

"Whaaat?!" All the Pokémon cry, and Elana lands. We recognize Haunted's ghostly eyes.

"Hold on a minute. Are you saying that Haunted evolved in the few minutes we were worried that you were dead?"

"Yeah! We sure showed those guys who's boss," Elana says, holding out her fist. Haunted curls his toes and bumps it.

"What guys?" Rosie asks.

"Some idiot Team Flare people," Haunted says, "We battled hard. And we won. I mean, seriously, who in their right mind would battle me with a Sandile?"

Apocalypse nods.

"I'm Lucy, by the way," I transform into a Absol and we rub our head-things together.

"Ab sol. Sol sol absol. Ab ab sol," she says curtly, and I understand every word she says.

"Ah ha!" someone yells, and several people dressed in ugly neon red drop down from the trees above us, "Found you! You little brat, trying to take down Team Flare! We'll show you!"

Each one of the twenty-something grunts tosses a pokeball into the air. Twenty-something Swadloon pop out and growl. Now, Swadloon growling is normally something that you'd laugh at, but this was not a moment for laughing.

"Alright, guys. It's do or die," Elana grimaces, "No pressure,"

"Swadloon, use razor leaf!" the grunts drone, and time literally slows down. I can see each leaf glinting in the sun, coming towards us in slow motion. And I try to transform into a Sawsbuck, but again, it's like moving through molasses. I see Apocalypse, shuddering with raw power. I trash the Sawsbuck idea and use protect on Elana. My glowing blue shield is growing around my friend as Apocalypse lets out ashaky breath before crumpling to the ground like a discarded blanket. All at once, time speeds up again and every single razor-sharp frond slices us. Apocalypse sucks in another unsteady gulp of air. Haunted looks at me before using Rock Slide on our opponents.

"I'll cover you!" he cries, dive-bombing any Pokémon in a ten-foot radius.

I race over to Apocalypse, who is sticky with perspiration.

"You okay?" I ask her, scratching at the ground in hopes of finding a bitter root.

"What do you think?" Apocalypse glares at me, and I notice her eyes, the exact color of a hot dog, "Of course I'm okay. I just used roar of time and I'm just peachy,"

"I hate sarcasm," I tell her.

"I have a way to heal her!" Elana yelps, and I notice a Swadloon is using vine whip on her. I quickly shadowball it before it can to any damage.

Apocalypse transfers her gaze to Elana, "I guess it's time,"

"Wha-" I begin, but by then Elana has taken a multi-colored stone out of her bag and pressed it into her bracelet. It fits perfectly.

"It's time," she nods gravely. Then she pushes the rainbow jewel into the black band, and Apocalypse stands up. She almost immediately faints, but I lean against her. Her fur is soaked with sweat, and matted into sticky clumps.

"Thank you, Lucy," she swallows, "But I advise you to stand back during Mega Evolving,"

I race back to the battle, where Rosie and Haunted are back-to-back fending off about fifteen Swadloon. Leo is surrounded by the remaining Pokémon, and he is on the verge of fainting. His attacks are no longer strong, even his ember is small.

"Leo!" I yell, and he looks at me.

"Watch out!" he shrieks, and I am attacked from behind by a searing Solar Beam. I am pushed into the ring of Swadloon. Every time I try to stand up, one of them vine whips me back down. Eventually, both Leo and I are panting on our knees.

"I… think… I'm beat," Leo stammers. The blaze on his head sputters but remains lit.

"Me too," I gasp.

"Stupid gadget!" Elana shakes her bracelet angrily, and I can see that the rainbow gem is stuck fast in the metal. Apocalypse's knees quake. A swadloon notices her and uses Energy Ball. Apocalypse falls to the ground and faints.

The Swadloon grins evilly, and I try not to laugh. Swadloon growling is one thing, Swadloon grinning is one is obviously the leader because when he pushes his way through the ring of Pokémon, the all back away.

"You want to join Team Flare?" he asks, grinning again.

All that laughter that was held back trickles out of my lips nervously, "Not on my life," I giggle.

The Pokémon all use string shot, and Leo and I are instantly wrapped in sticky string. The lead Swadloon uses vine whip, and as my senses dull, the lead Swadloon leans over me.

"Wrong answer," he sneers.

The world fades to black.


End file.
